


Капитан

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волейбольный клуб старшей школы Оугиминами обрел своего капитана в день сокрушительного поражения от старшей Карасуно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан

Волейбольный клуб старшей школы Оугиминами обрел своего капитана в день сокрушительного поражения от старшей Карасуно.  
Тазава, правда, понял это только спустя неделю.  
Товада, за шкирку вытащивший Карамацу с дополнительных, тряс его и с ленцой выговаривал, что учиться надо лучше; позеленевший Карамацу пробурчал:  
— Эй, Товада, отвали. У меня завал по биологии.  
Лицо Товады приобрело угрожающее выражение.  
— Я уже договорился с капитаном Акки-куном, будешь заниматься с ним. Как капитан, — сказал он, — я не могу позволить своим игрокам прогуливать тренировки.  
Невольно Тазава представил себе, как отреагировал бы Акки-кун, если бы только услышал это, — наверняка обрадовался, был бы страшно горд и кинулся оттаскивать Товаду от Карамацу так быстро, как это только было возможно. Товада бы поддался, конечно, рядом с Акки-куном он становился шелковым.

Еще через неделю у них наконец-то появился менеджер. Тазава в глубине души был уверен, что рано или поздно одна из фанаток Нацусе соблазнится возможностью видеть его и после уроков, но девочка-первогодка стояла рядом не с ним, а с Товадой, бледнела, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды, краснела, отвечая что-то учителю, и прятала взгляд.  
— Мы живем рядом, и она согласилась помочь, — сказал угрюмый Товада.  
Он, наверное, не врал — Товада всегда удивительно хорошо ладил с детьми. Еще ему спускали все с рук чужие матери, а отцы считали его отличным парнем; еще у него были преданные Ёкоте и Тазава — Тазава даже не пытался себе врать. Товада рос балованным, как никто другой.  
И вот на Товаду свалилась ответственность.

Одной из дурацких привычек Товады, которые он никогда не замечал, было то, что когда он разговаривал с учителями, он превращался в хорошего послушного мальчика, и его не портила даже прическа и общий диковатый вид. В глубине души Тазава подозревал, что именно поэтому Товада ухитрялся ловить меньше неудов, чем любой из них.  
Перед разминочной игрой три на три Товада стоял, заложив руки за спину, и они что-то вполголоса обсуждали с тренером. Тазава не имел ни малейшего понятия, что именно — у Товады наверняка опять обнаружилась очередная важная причина прогулять пару дней.  
Оказалось, что у них через неделю — первый тренировочный матч с командой из школы на другом конце города, а Товада промямлил что-то подозрительно похожее на признание в том, что это он его организовал.  
Матч они чуть не продули — в середине игры Нацусе облажался, Карамацу его поддел, а дальше все навалилось снежным комом.  
Чему Тазава удивился, так тому, что Товаде оказалось достаточно рявкнуть, чтобы они прекратили.

На перемене Товада сидел, опираясь подбородком на руку, и потягивал сок — так, как это мог делать только Товада, с изысканной ленцой.  
— Быть капитаном так сложно, — вдруг сказал он, вздохнув. — Я пошел.  
— Куда?  
— Обедаю с капитаном Акки-куном, — зевнув, ответил тот и встал.  
— Зачем это? — спросил воздух Тазава, когда Товада уже ушел, и Карамацу откликнулся:  
— Ты думаешь, откуда он все это берет? Да ему бы и в голову самому не пришло искать менеджера и организовывать матчи...  
— Вот его зацепило, — серьезно сказал Ёкоте.  
— Ну, он же теперь капитан.  
Тазава и сам удивился тому, как правильно это прозвучало.


End file.
